


Together

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-The Unquiet Dead. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?" "Yeah." "Together?" "Yeah!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.

Everywhere they went, they were mistaken for a couple. After their second adventure, they stopped denying it. Sometime within the beginning and the end of their adventure with Charles Dickens, it was an unspoken agreement.

It could have been at, "Not a bad life?" "Better with two."

Maybe it was while they were arguing about the Gelth.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was at, "I'm so glad I met you." "Me too."

Did it matter? Rose thought, as she looked up at the Doctor as he grinned and she grinned back, as she took his hand, running out of the TARDIS, towards their next adventure.

It didn't matter, as long as they did it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition for challenge 86 for then_there's_us. THIS one was inspired by bloose09's awesome gif story on the discussion post. Maybe I should start staying away from those posts… Nah! It's a bit of a messy format, but that's how it wanted to be written.


End file.
